


Bonding Gisborne

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Little John, Alpha Marian, Alpha Robin, Alpha Vaisey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beta Allan, Beta Djaq, Beta Much, Beta Will, Depressed Guy, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Bonding, Forced Masturbation, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Guy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Guy, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Robin, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Violence, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: Guy didn't think that forgetting to take his suppressant would lead to trouble, but he didn't think he would be in a chase with the one Alpha that he wanted to kill either. Now Guy needs to stay in control of his mind, and body if you needed to escape. Only Guy doesn't know the cruelties that await him at the hands of the Alpha, and the turn of events that changes everything.





	Bonding Gisborne

**Author's Note:**

> This will be updated, though spaced out. Read tags and understand that this will be dark and will be graphic. Enjoy.

Gisborne pulled at the irons that bound his wrists, only to groan out in frustration when they wouldn’t give. He knew that they wouldn’t, but he had to keep trying, he had to escape before his captor returned. Guy had lost track of how long he had been prisoner to his captor, and the pulsing on the back of his neck only served to remind him that he could never escape. _I’m going to kill that bastard of an Alpha!_ Gisborne thought. It was the only thought that brought him comfort as he shook against the cold. The cave was damp, and it did nothing to provide warmth. He leaned against the rocky wall, pulling his legs closer to his body to try and keep warm. His eyes traveled to the blankets that his captor left, but he refused to touch them for they held memories. Memories of how he had been raped repeatedly, forced into the bond against his will, and how he hadn’t seen the outside of the cave in a while. Guy’s body hurt and he could see the bruises that were forming around waist in the faint light. He couldn’t believe that he had been stupid and chased after the Alpha knowing that his heat was close and then they were alone. _Pride got in my way, and that’s what happened. Why hasn’t Vaisey sent out any rescue parties yet? He can’t seriously leave me here._ Guy pulled his legs closer to his body and huddled closer to the wall. He didn’t understand it, but he found comfort leaning against the cold rock. The memories just stirred of how he ended up where he was, waiting for the Alpha to come back and do more damage to him.

_Two Weeks Ago_

            _This was his chance to take out his rival, and he kicked his horse to run harder. He had been separated from his men, and his prey separated from his gang as well. Guy kicked his heels into his horse again and felt the stead start to run faster. It was his chance to take out the one person who had humiliated him time and time again. Guy didn’t care that his prey was an Alpha, all he cared about was making sure that the Alpha would never humiliate him again. “I’ve got you now Locksley!” His prey was in sight and he felt pride as his horse closed the gap. Then something hit him, and before he could react, he was falling and rolling on the ground. Pain was shooting through him, and a fire was burning down to his bones. The sound of hooves sounded further away and he hoped his prey did not come back, and then the sound of hooves started to get closer without warning. Guy knew that he needed to get back on his horse and get away from Locksley. His eyes scanned around for his horse and saw that the horse was only a few feet away and he could probably make it. Guy willed his legs to move, ignoring the fire he felt burning down to his bones, and slowly started to make his way towards his horse. The horse was so close, almost within his reach, and as he reached out to grab the reins, his body was meeting the ground once again. “Get off me!” He struggled with Locksley, and soon he was facing towards the Alpha with his arms restrained at his side._

_“What’s that smell Gisborne?” Robin purred out. Guy watched as Robin’s mouth watered and a dangerous predator glare appeared in the Alpha’s eye. “It appears you’re more than just a traitor to England Guy. Seems that you’re also an Omega, and I’m guessing one without a bond.”_

_“You can go fuck yourself Locksley!” Guy hissed out. He struggled in the Alpha’s grasp, hating that his biology was making him weaker than normal. The fire was burning through him, and he felt the war within him, for part of him wanted to give to the Alpha to quench the fire and the other half wanted to run. “You know nothing, bastard!” A small whimper escaped as he felt Robin tighten his grip on his wrists. Guy knew he had to get away or something terrible was going to happen to him._

_He watched as Robin bent down and took a deep whiff of his scent, and it took everything in Guy not to bite the Alpha. “You smell amazing Guy.” Robin whispered in his ear. Guy couldn’t stop the shake that ran through his body as he felt Robin’s tongue lick the side of his face. “I think this is perfect timing actually. You see, I’ve been going through some terrible ruts, which in turn make my moods go crazy. And now here you are, an Omega, in heat, the one person I want to see dead for trying to kill the king, and yet the one thing I need most. I think it is a little ironic, don’t you Gisborne?”_

_Guy was struggling in Robin’s grasp, feeling how hard Robin was getting and knowing he needed to escape. “What will Marian think?” It was a low blow, he knew it, but if it would distract the Alpha long enough for him to escape, then he would take it. Guy also hoped it would create a conflict within the Alpha, and allow him to get to his horse. His eyes drifted upwards and saw that his horse was still there, just within reach, if only he could get the Alpha off him._

_“What about Marian?” Robin growled out. Guy could smell that the Alpha was close to a rut and mentioning another Alpha was a mistake. He swallowed back the fear he was feeling, ignoring the fire and pain burning within him. “Are you thinking of forming a bond with her?”_

_The scent was sending mixed signals throughout his body and it was killing him. Guy knew he needed to run, get to his horse, and just take off. “Of course not. Just what would she think of you doing what you are about to do?” Another whimper escaped his mouth as he felt the Alpha press into his body, hating the war going on within his body. “I will rip your throat out if you touch me.” He did his best to fight the Alpha off, but he was at a disadvantage, and he felt himself growing weaker by the minute. The last thing he wanted was for Locksley to take him and force him into a bond against his will._

_He couldn’t stop the whimpers that were escaping his mouth as he felt Robin sniffing him, and the scent of the Alpha was driving him crazy. Guy had never been with an Alpha, for his father was very protective of him, and Vaisey made sure that Guy stayed to a strict schedule of taking suppressants. Though he did miss a dose here and there, but he doubled his next dose and it usually worked, but this time it didn’t. “You’re not a real Alpha if you take me against my will.” The hit came fast and hard and Guy regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Insulting an Alpha in rut was the worst thing an Omega could do, and he was in no position to anger Robin anymore._

_“Do not insult me Gisborne.” Robin growled out. He continued to strike Gisborne until the Omega was on the verge of losing consciousness. “You are the one that betrayed your country and went to assassinate the king. Try to force Marian into a marriage, despite you being nothing more than an Omega. I think that not having an Alpha is making you think you have more power than you actually do.” Robin leaned in and licked the side of Guy’s face, smiling at the reaction he was getting from the Omega. “She’ll probably agree with me that you need an Alpha, and I’m the one that has to do it.”_

_Guy felt weak after the blows that Robin delivered to him, and he felt himself fading in and out of consciousness. He barely heard anything the Alpha said, and couldn’t fight as he felt his wrists being held together and tied together. It also didn’t help that his heat was making his body weaker and he felt slick just leaking out of his hole. Guy felt his body leaving the ground and just as quickly as it left the ground, he felt him body being thrown over a horse. He watched the legs of Robin getting on the horse, and then the ground started to move._

_The ride seemed to take forever, and being bounced by the horse only made the cramps worse, and caused more pain to his body. Guy didn’t know where they were going, but he knew that he had to save his strength. Though he was in heat, he knew that he could probably get away from the Alpha._

_Finally, the ground stopped moving and he watched as Robin got off. Then before he could say anything his body was being pulled off the horse. Guy looked around and let out a breath of relief when he saw that Robin brought his horse as well. His body was still weak, and he couldn’t stop the whimper that came from his mouth as Robin lifted his body over his shoulder. Guy looked around and watched as Robin carried him into a cave, and just watched as the light grew dimmer and dimmer, and he began to wonder how deep the cave was and where exactly Robin was bringing him. He also wondered how the Alpha was staying in control, considering he was in heat and Guy knew that his scent was probably driving the Alpha crazy. And Guy couldn’t forget that he was leaking slick and he could feel Robin was pressing near his hole and making sure to rub the slick in his pants. “You’re going to regret it.” Without notice, warning, or mercy, Robin threw him roughly on the ground and the ground was hard and cold. He tried to move away from Robin, but the Alpha was faster and was once again upon him. This time he was tearing at his clothes, and Guy knew that Robin couldn’t wait much longer. Guy tried to push the Alpha off, but with his wrists still being tied and his heat taking full effect, he was weak and couldn’t fight. Before Guy knew what was going on, he was naked with a hungry Alpha in rut looking down on him. “So, you’re going to be a bastard of an Alpha and rape me.” He was surprised that he could form sentences, for the cramps were intense and the smell of Alpha was driving him crazy._

_“You and I both know the laws of the land.” Robin hissed out. Guy watched as Robin slowly stripped out of his clothes, while he slowly tried to pull himself away. He whimpered out as Robin grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him back against in the rough rock. “An unclaimed Omega that goes into heat can be claimed by the nearest Alpha. Since there is no other Alpha around, and you are in heat, that honor belongs to me.”_

_Guy hated that his heat was making him weak, otherwise he would have been fighting back. Instead the pain, the fire, and the cramps were causing him to be weak and double over in pain. He lifted his leg to kick at Robin, only to have the Alpha catch the kick and force him to turn over. It was becoming harder for him to talk, and he didn’t trust his voice anymore. Guy could feel his heart racing and he was heavily panting. His biology was in full control of his body, and the fact that Robin was so close to him was sending mixed signals throughout his mind. “Don’t.” Guy watched as Robin walked up towards his head, and forced his hands over his head. “What?”_

_Robin wasted no time in quickly untying Guy’s hands and locking the iron shackles around his wrists. “Now I can keep you here and not worry about you escaping.” He walked back towards where Guy’s legs were and smiled. “And it seems like you are ready for a bond. One that is long overdue.”_

_“Don’t touch…touch me.” Guy whispered out. He pulled at the restraints, but he was so weak, that they barely moved. Against his control, he felt Robin moving his legs, and felt Robin’s cock near his hole. The pain was intense and he couldn’t stop the yell that escaped his mouth once the penetration happened. Guy was thankful that he was in heat and that his body had produced enough slick, or else he would feel as though he was being ripped apart. Not that he was feeling like that now. The ground of the cave was digging into his skin and having Robin slam in and out of him felt as though it was destroying him. Guy could feel Robin tightly gripping his sides and continue to viciously slam in and out of him._

_Time was lost to Guy, and then he felt teeth digging into his flesh, and the knot inflating in his hole. He could feel his biology changing, and Guy knew that he had a bond with Robin, his number one enemy. “I will never be yours.” He groaned as he felt Robin roll his hips, moving the knot around in his hole._

_“The bond bite on your neck says otherwise.” Robin whispered into Guy’s ear. Guy couldn’t stop the shivers going through his body._

            That day still haunted Guy, and he shook against the wall. Guy couldn’t believe the fact that he forgot his suppressant that one day, lead to him being the prisoner of the one person he wanted to kill. All the time that he had been Robin’s prisoner, he hoped that he would get sick and die, or escape, escape back to Nottingham and back to where he would be safe. Yet, each time he opened his eyes, his chances to get away only seemed to grow further and further away. Guy quickly snapped his head towards the entrance of the cave as he listened to the sound of footsteps approaching, the light getting brighter, and the smell of the one Alpha he wanted to kill. Guy watched as Robin appeared with a huge smile on his face, and Guy knew that it was not going to be a pleasant night.


End file.
